1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to relates to golf clubs and more particularly a customizable chipper or wedge that is flared.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a well known game played for many years by millions of individuals. The game generally focuses upon hitting a small ball long distances into a correspondingly small hole. Regulations of the game generally allow a golfer to carry fourteen clubs in his bag. Of these, the clubs are generally split into three categories: drivers or woods, irons, and putters. The golfer generally carries a few woods, several irons, and a single putter.
Each aspect of the game of golf has its certain challenges. The initial drive requires strength, speed, and reliability so that the heavy head end of the driver, or wood, sends the ball down the fairway generally as far as possible. At the end of the hole, when the golfer is on the green, a putter is generally used to roll the ball into the hole. Between the driving game and putting game, the irons are used to approach the green and possibly sink the ball into the hole.
While there are professional golfers of great skill, many people enjoy the game of golf that do not have great skill and/or enjoy large handicaps. Handicapping is a way of generally allowing players of less ability to compete with those who have more. By taking a number of strokes off the score at the end of the game, these strokes taken off being the “handicap,” each individual can compete at their own level and can compare scores/performance with those of varying skill levels.
Another way to compensate for higher scores/lower performance on the golf course is to use devices, in the form of golf clubs, that help one's game. With respect to the irons in the golfer's golf bag that are used to approach the green, a number of golf club variations have arisen in the art. Several of these attempt to compensate for bad habits or persistent idiosyncrasies of golfers in order to compensate for any shortcomings in the golf swing or otherwise.
While no perfect golf club has yet been achieved that enables all players to approach the playing level of the tour professional, many approaches remain to be explored so that better golf clubs can be provided to individuals seeking help in their golf game.